So?
by PrincessRotation
Summary: She thinks if she was a type of weather, she'd be a storm. Seddie, short and sweet to make up for the fact I haven't updated due to me writing a massive fic that's on the way.


**__  
**_guys this might not be the best thing i've written but i feel the need to upload something, so here you go, i really hope it's okay! song that inspired it, is Light Me Up by The Pretty Reckless, i love it so much. i don't own anything_

**_Does what I'm wearing seem to shock you? Well that's okay  
_**_**Cause what I'm thinking about you, is not okay  
I've got it on my mind to change my ways  
but I don't think I can be anything other than me**_

So maybe she wasn't Freddie's idea of a dream girl. So what? She refused to be defined by that. She wanted to define herself - she was a Puckett, and she was proud to be one. So maybe she didn't dress in the way that normal teenage girls did, so maybe she went to parties wearing outfits that left little the the imagination, so maybe she didn't try to fit in. So? She was being her own person and she felt good about it. Nothing could change that.  
Well, maybe Benson could. He had the power to make her doubt herself, to sometimes want to be more like the other prim and proper girls whom gained so much attention from the likes of the brunette tech producer. Even though he could make her doubt herself, that didn't mean she was going to change for him. Or at least - she could try. But it wouldn't work. She was always going to be rough and tumble Samantha Puckett, who broke the rules and was most guy's idea of a nightmare.  
She tried. She tried to act a little bit more like Carly, she tried to tone herself down a little, but at the end of the day she would always let an insult slip off her tongue, a punch fly from her fist, and she couldn't bring herself to prance around in the girly clothes that Carly did. She wanted to be herself and it was becoming harder and harder by the day to keep pretending to be someone she wasn't for Freddie. Why should she even have to bother? Any guy she chose to date should like her for who she was, right?

It was a dark Friday evening, and a storm was brewing over Seattle. The atmosphere was electric and Sam fed off the vibes. She had always loved storms. They were in her nature.  
Tonight though, there was about to be another storm than the one currently stirring over the Seattle skyline. She had been feisty all day and since the dark clouds had crawled over the city she was getting more so by the second. Freddie had found himself becoming increasingly annoyed at the blonde demon, who called him out on everything he did wrong at every opportunity, seemingly having the perfect insult in a split second. He could feel a storm promising to make an appearance in the Shay loft too. It was only a matter of time.  
She'd just finished insulting him about how he always chose the dorkiest tv channel to watch when he snapped. 'That's enough Sam, you've been on my case all afternoon. Stop.'  
She resorted to simply rolling her eyes, not bothering to give him the satisfaction of a rise. 'Hey, if you have a problem with me calling you out, then stop doing all the wrong things.'  
'I don't call you out on your flaws Sam. And believe me, I want to. But I don't.'  
'Go on.' She seethed. 'I dare you.'  
He chose to keep his mouth shut, averting his gaze to Carly, who was buried in her book at the other side of the apartment, choosing wisely to keep out of this. His eyes flickered back to Sam for a slight second, and she rose her eyebrow, leaning over to him, and whispering. 'It's everything isn't it? Everything's wrong with me. Cause I'm not more like your precious Carly. Well guess what? I never will be.'  
Then she was gone, leaving a trail of fury behind her. Freddie hung his head. This was worse than any blowout they'd had in the past. He knew he couldn't fix this with a smoothie and a copy of the most gruesome horror film he could find.  
Carly looked up from her book. 'You should go sort this out.' She advised, not waiting for a response before dipping back into her novel.  
He took her advice, knowing that the longer he left it, the madder Sam was going to get. He always had this feeling that she thought he compared her to Carly, but this wasn't true. He didn't. They were two different people and he loved them in different ways. Sure - he used to love Carly in a way where he wanted to be more than a friend to her - but he had long gotten over that. Hell, the only reason he was even over here so much anymore was because he knew Sam hung around here. He had been too scared to show her any lovey feelings though, because it was _Sam Puckett_ for crying out loud. She wasn't a hopeless romantic who would melt into his arms - she was a ruthless badass who could kick his butt for even suggesting that they had anything more to them than this.  
But at the same time, it had been bothering him for some time. The need to run his hands through her hair. The need to touch her lips, to see if they were as soft as they looked. The need to be with her and call her his own.  
So it was with song lyrics from an old Fall Out Boy song that he used to love ringing through his head: '_And my back has been aching, from this heavy heart. And we never seemed so far.' _That he went to find her.

She wasn't hiding. She was simply sitting in the elevator, having had pushed the stop button so no one could come in and find her and okay maybe she was hiding but so? So?  
That seemed to be a question she was asking a lot lately.  
She knew he would come looking for her. That was the type of guy he was: a good guy. And even if he was too scared or dumb to, Carly would have directed him to. And of course, when Carly says jump, he says how high?  
He couldn't get to her here. He could bang on the door for as long as it took him to lose his patience and then he could leave. And she could go home and pretend like this whole night hadn't happened. She quite fancied walking home in a storm. It was beautiful and it was the only sort of weather that had character. She loved storms because they were so amazing to watch and yet so dangerous. She sat in the elevator thinking that if she could be any type of weather, she'd be a storm.

He pressed the elevator button, knowing it would take too long to use the stairs. But oddly - it wasn't working. Then he got it. Sam had stopped it.  
'Really?' He called, knowing she could hear. 'The great Sam Puckett is _hiding_ from Freddie Benson, of all people?'  
He heard her scoff, confirming his suspicions.  
'Come out from there. We need to talk.' He instructed, letting his fingertips trail over the surface of the cold metal doors.  
Of course, she didn't answer him. Miss Samantha Joy Stubborn-Ass Puckett.  
'You're not coming out? Fine. I'm gonna go update my iCarly blog. Hmmm... I wonder what I can write about? Oh yeah! How you're hiding in this damned elevator like a little girl. I think that would be a subject of great interest. I wonder how many hits it will get.'  
Still - the elevator doors remained closed. He swore he heard a little growl but he couldn't be sure.  
'Sam, come on. It's storming outside. It's dangerous for you to be in there right now, the power might go out and then you'd truly be stuck in there. Plus I know you love storms, you're missing this one.' He coo-ed, knowing she'd cave to this. She had been hyped up about the coming storm all week since she'd heard about it on the forecast.  
The doors didn't open, but she spoke at last. 'I'm not scared.'  
He sighed, resting his forehead on the doors. 'I know Sammy. But I upset you. So let me apologize.'  
'I can hear you from in here. I don't need to see your face.'  
'But _I _want to see _yours_.' He pleaded, knocking softly on the metal. He heard a reluctant sigh and a pinging. He stepped back allowing the doors to part.  
She sat on the floor of the elevator, scowling up at him.  
'Make it quick. I wanna go home.' She snapped.  
He took a seat beside her, letting the elevator doors slowly shut.  
'You really want an apology from me to be quick? I would have thought you'd like me to be grovelling at your knees.' Freddie chuckled.  
Sam didn't say a word, choosing to look at the floor instead. He sighed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. She didn't pull away, instead leaning her head into his shoulders.  
'When did we change?' He whispered into her hair. He felt her shrug. 'We used to be so close... And now we've broken up it's like back to the step one with us hating on each other.'  
He heard her sniff and took it as a signal to go on.  
'I'm sorry that you think I want you to be more like Carly. But you're wrong - it's the opposite. I want you to be Sam Puckett. She's one of my favourite people in the world. I know you think I want you to be more like Carly, or more girly, or anything like that. Sam, it's just not true. To tell you the truth, between my mom killing me with affection, Carly's sweetness, and all those girls at school who suck up to me because I'm internet famous, you picking fights with me and calling me out when I'm being stupid is actually quite... Refreshing.' He shrugged.  
She pulled away, looking up at him. 'Then why did you yell at me back there?'  
'I don't know, I guess I was just in a bad mood and I felt like you were on my back more than usual just to get a rise out of me. So I gave you that rise. I didn't think it would end like this. I don't wanna upset you.'  
Sam smiled sadly. 'Even though I constantly upset you?'  
He laughed. 'You're Sam, that's your job. If you didn't, who would?'  
'Yeah.' She managed a small laugh. 'I guess if I didn't toughen you up, you wouldn't be ready for the real world.'  
'Exactly. Without you Sam, I think I would go running back to my mother at the first sign of trouble. You've actually helped me grow up.' He laughed.  
'Well.' She said, stretching and standing up. 'I'm gonna go home.'  
'You're walking home alone in the storm?' He asked with concern, getting up too.  
'C'mon Benson, you said it yourself, you know I love storms.'  
'I'll walk you home.' He decided, pressing the button to open the doors. They slid open and they walked out.

Sam proceeded to scoff and tell him that she wasn't a _child_ and she didn't need _walking_ home and that she was _perfectly __capable_ of looking after herself, but he just chuckled and slowly entwined his hand with hers. They took the stairs down to the main lobby and suddenly they were both in such a good mood that they didn't care that Lewbert screamed at them.  
They walked out into the fresh rain and the static electricity of the night and Freddie thought that if they together were like any weather, they would be a storm.


End file.
